


Evening Entertainment

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Voyeurism, jamex, new neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: New neighbours move into the house across the street from Jamie and Alex. Alex finds himself oddly drawn to them and their public display of affection during the day and night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing Jamex. They've kind of stolen my heart, at this point. 
> 
> I don't really know where this came from, if I'm honest, but I ended up really liking it. I hope you do, too!

It’s when Alex is standing up to refill his coffee mug that he notices a car he doesn’t recognize pulling up the driveway across the street. A bit longer than considered normal, maybe, he keeps staring until the car’s lights go out and a man steps out from it. Alex setts his mug down on the table and steps closer to the window, picking at the few dead leaves of the plant in front of him as he continues to watch the man across the street. The man pops the trunk of his car, revealing cardboard boxes.

“Oh my god,” he whispers. Then, voice raised, “Jamie, babeh, come here!”

“What is it?” Jamie’s voice sails down the stairs.

“I think…” Alex pauses as he sees a moving truck turn the corner and drive into their street. “Just come here, please?”

“Alright, hold on.” There’s some stumbling, then the sound of Jamie coming down the stairs before entering the living room.

Alex finds himself gripping the windowsill as he watches Jamie emerge, towel wrapped around his waist, his…everything still dripping with water. He gulps. “You didn’t tell me you were in the shower,” he comments, voice thin.

“Yeah, well… I was,” Jamie replies with a little smile. “What’s the fuss?” He asks, stepping closer.

“Fuss?” Alex asks, narrowing his eyes, before remembering why he’d called for Jamie in the first place. “I- right. Fink the house across the street sold,” he murmurs, head turning to look outside again.

“Oh?” Jamie goes to stand behind his boyfriend, arms wrapping around the smaller man off their own accord as he watches their new neighbour lift the boxes from the back of his car and put them down next to it.

The moving truck comes to a halt, and immediately the door on the passenger side swings open. A red haired man jumps out of the truck, and immediately runs towards the other man, pulling him into a crushing embrace.

“Oh, wow, do you think they’re… you know?” Alex shoots Jamie a look over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow, before turning his head back.

“Al,” Jamie says in a disapproving tone, knocking his hip against Alex’s, “you can’t just go around _assuming_ things like that. For all we know they’re just brothers, you know, or roomma— Oh…” He goes silent, watching the two men across the street share a kiss.

Alex smirks and clicks his tongue, as if to say, _I told you so,_ while also finding himself oddly transfixed with the couple that now lived across from them. They were making out properly now, in a way that’s definitely a little too obscene, considering they were so out in the open. Alex could swear he was able to _see_ their tongues sliding together as their hands grab at each other to desperately pull the other person closer. To Alex, it looked as if they had been apart for a while and were finally reconciled.

Much to his own confusion and embarrassment, he felt himself stiffen at the sight of their bodies pressed together. Blinking hard, he tries to tear his gaze away, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

_This is wrong_ , he tells himself. _This isn’t supposed to evoke such a reaction, stop being such a pervert—_

“As exciting as it is to be having new neighbours and all,” Jamie snickers, breaking Alex’s train of thought momentarily, “I had other plans for my Saturday than doing some gazing out the window. Wanna come join me upstairs?” He asks, nosing his way down Alex’s neck, placing a little kiss on his exposed shoulder. The smaller hums something affirmative, but Jamie can sense he’s still distracted. “For a nice, hot _,_ shower?” He continues, almost growling in Alex’s ear as he presses up against his backside.

“Hmm, yeah, sounds really good,” Alex murmurs, hand coming up to caress Jamie’s cheek, but his eyes still not tearing away from the duo across the street, seemingly having no intention of moving anytime soon.

With a sigh, Jamie slides his arms from around Alex’s waist and stands straight, “I’ll just get started without you, then.”

Alex hums again, not really paying attention until he hears the thud that follows Jamie’s statement. It makes his head whirl around, just in time to catch the towel splayed out over the living room floor and watch Jamie’s naked frame slip through the door.

“Fuck,” he whispers. Then, “W-Wait!”

\--

“‘m going to bed,” Alex announces, putting the book he was reading down on the table. He stands up from the couch, stretches, and then looks down at Jamie, who’s typing away on his laptop. “You comin’?” He asks, voice hopeful.

“Yeah,” comes Jamie’s reply. “Just…have to finish this and then I’ll be there.”

“Alright,” Alex says around a yawn, shuffling towards the door. “See you in a bit.”

He drags himself up the stairs and, once he reaches the bedroom, resists the urge to fall down the sheets and call it a night. Instead, he unbuttons his blouse upon entering, shrugging it off and letting it fall the floor. He’ll take care of that tomorrow. Maybe. As he contemplates the piece of clothing, a sudden flow of cold air takes him by surprise, making him shiver. He moves towards the window, pulling it closed with a scowl.

His mistake, is looking up. Or maybe, it’s his luck.

He does so as he plans to pull the curtains closed. Instead, he stops dead in his tracks, mouth falling open. Across the street, their new neighbours stumble into their bedroom. They’re kissing, feverishly so, and Alex can have a good guess as to where this is gonna go. And yet, he can’t tear his eyes away, suddenly wide awake again as he watches the two undress each other. He can feel that same heat from this morning creeping up his spine, making his cock twitch with interest—

“Hey, Al, have you—” Jamie rounds the corner, stepping into the bedroom, making Alex yelp.

“Nothing!” Alex shouts, drawing the curtain closed and turning around.

Jamie stops in his tracks, one eyebrow raised. “Okay…” He narrows his eyes, watching as Alex’s hands clutch the curtain. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, you scared me is all.”

“C’mon,” Jamie interjects. “Something’s up.” He steps closer, amused at Alex’s current state. He pulls the fabric from Alex’s shaking fists. “What’s going on begin the curtain, Al?” In one swift motion, he pulls the curtains open. “Oh my god,” is all Jamie utters, mouth falling open as his eyes going wide. “Were you watching?” he hisses, drawing the curtains once more.

“I… maybe, caught a glimpse o—

“Al…

“Alright, yes!” Alex shouts, cheeks tingling in shame. “I like it, okay?” He admits softly.

Jamie nods, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “Can’t _really_ blame you; it _is_ kind of hot, isn’t it?” He whispers, taking position behind Alex as he pushes the thin fabric back with a finger. “I mean, it’s wrong but—”

“Really hot,” Alex nods.

“They must know we can see them,” Jamie reasons. Resting his chin on Alex’s shoulder, Jamie pulls on the curtain until they can watch without him having to hold them open. “I mean…they have no curtains and the light is _really_ bright.” Both men instantly lean in, looking through the small opening the curtains provide, and watch as the brunet pulls the red head onto the dresser and drops to his knees. “But… that doesn’t mean we should...watch...right?”

Alex sucks in a breath with a shake of his head, hands flexing where they’re resting on the windowsill. Behind him, Jamie groans, hands sliding down over Alex’s frame, until they rest on his hips so he can pull Alex back against him. It earns him a little huff, before the smaller man begins to grind back against Jamie’s pelvis, finding that Jamie is already swelling beneath his fly.

“A-Are we really gonna do this?”

“Yeah,” Jamie replies immediately, warm breath fanning out over Alex’s ear. “I mean, if you want—”

“Yes.”

At that, Jamie wastes no time in slipping his hands around and thumbing the button of Alex’s jeans open, his fly following soon after. Alex’s hands slip up to the glass, bracing himself and letting Jamie work through. A hand cups him over his underwear, another pushing his jeans down over his hips. Jamie chuckles, squeezing the hard flesh beneath his palm with a sound of approval.

“God, you’re _really_ enjoying this, aren’t you?” Jamie rasps, almost in awe of this newfound kink as he’s slipping one hand into Alex’s boxers and closes a hand around his throbbing shaft.

Alex keens and nods, hips alternating between rolling back against Jamie’s pelvis and forward into Jamie’s grip, eyes still focussed on their neighbours.

The brunette is getting up from his knees, lines himself up, and pushes in all at once. The other arches his back, pressing their chests flush together as their hips roll, and the muscles in their arms and legs flex.

“Get you so hard watching the neighbours gettin’ it on, huh? Love getting off on it, too, don’t you?” Jamie’s teeth find Alex’s earlobe, biting softly and pulling back as his other hand slips under the cotton also, cupping the man’s balls. “Dirty boy.”

“F-f-fuck, Jamie.” Alex’s head rolls back onto Jamie’s shoulder with a smile. One of his own hands comes up from the glass to pull his own underwear down. He lifts a leg, shaking off the fabric pooling by his ankles, before widening his stance, giving Jamie better access.

Smiling against Alex’s shoulder, Jamie begins stroking him, earning him a sigh of relief. His other hand lets go, and he brings it up to lash his tongue over two fingers, covering them in spit before pressing them against the base of Alex’s spine and letting them slip down. Alex wails when the digits circle before they press inside, the slight sting of the stretch a welcome one. He gasps and groans, struggling to keep his eyes open and focused as Jamie’s fingers find a rhythm, pumping and curling.

“Please, babeh,” Alex whines.

“Want it like them?” Jamie asks. He lets go of Alex’s cock, letting his fingers splay out over his lower back and nudging him closer to the glass.

Alex blinks hard, then takes the couple behind the other window in, noticing they’ve changed position, the red head bent over the dresser, arms stretched out in front of him as the brunet fucks into him from behind, hands anchored on the others hips.

“Yeah,” he answers Jamie, jaw slack as he nods dazedly. He lifts his leg until it can rest his knee against the windowsill. “Right here, yeah?”

Jamie hums approvingly, and slowly pulls his fingers free. Alex whines at the loss of touch, bending at the waist and thrusting his hips back. Jamie shushes him, placing a kiss on the back of his neck before pulling away altogether. “Let me get ready, baby. ‘M gonna fuck you proper but I gotta get ready,” he assures. “Just keep watching.”

The blond pulls a foil package with lube from his pocket and carefully places it between his teeth. He catches Alex’s gaze as he looks over his shoulder, and Jamie winks at him as he thumbs his jeans open. A hand reaches inside, and he sighs in relief, nostrils flaring as he closes a hand around himself. Not breaking eye contact with the man in front of him, he allows himself a few quick strokes, before he tears the package of lube, covering his length. Then he steps in, rubbing his cock between Alex’s cheeks with a grunt, slicking him up.

Alex is pleading with him now, voice breathy. “Please, fuck me. Need it so badly, baby, need you inside.”

Placing one hand on Alex’s ass to spread him open, and curling the other hand around his length to position himself at Alex’s hole, Jamie pushes inside with a grunt. Alex shakes and moans, and the hand Jamie had around his cock now lands on the back of Alex’s thigh, holding him steady. Groaning at the heat suddenly encasing him, Jamie takes a breath, and then another, in order to calm the churning in his gut.

“Yes,” Alex hisses, a hand reaching behind himself, closing over Jamie’s hip to pull him closer until his pelvis is snug against his ass. “C’mon, don’t be gentle with me. Wanna do it like them, Jamie, want it hard.”

Jamie chuckles around a groan, before giving in to Alex’s begging, pulling back and fucking back into him hard, pushing him up against the glass and opening the curtains further in the process. From the get-go, Jamie’s pace is brutal, as requested, and it sends Alex spiralling in no time. He swears he feels the glass vibrating with his moans, fears it might break with the force with which he’s being pushed against it every time Jamie pushes inside. He turns his head to look at Jamie over his shoulder, but the man has other plans.

“No, no, no,” Jamie hisses, hand clutching Alex’s jaw and pushing until Alex is looking out the window once more. “Keep watching _them_.”

Doing as he’s told, Alex orders himself to focus. Their neighbours are nearing their end, or so it seems. They’re face to face, now, the brunet lifting the red head and pushing him against the wall. The red head hooks his ankles on the small of the other’s back. They join their mouths occasionally, and it takes Alex back to this morning, when they were kissing in the driveway. The red head pulls away suddenly, arching his back and coming gloriously between their bellies. Once the rush is over, he rests his forehead against the other’s shoulder. The brunet continues to bounce him up and down, hips pounding—

Suddenly, the brunet looks up, staring right into Alex’s eyes as he pushes inside one more time face contorting in pleasure, and instantly, Alex feels the heat in his body spike. Jamie’s cock hits him _just_ right at the same time, and before he knows it he’s coming, untouched, moaning deliriously, release spurting against the window.

“Ah, fuck, Alex! Fuck!” The blond curses at the rhythmic pulse of Alex’s ass around his cock, and with a final jerk of his hips he buries himself to the hilt, seals his mouth over Alex’s shoulder and bites down as he comes, groaning against Alex’s skin.

Alex doesn’t give them much time to recover, however, using the grip he has on Jamie to push him off until he pulls free in a wet rush. Confused, Jamie watches as Alex pulls the curtains closed with wide eyes, breath leaving him in uneven puffs.

“Alex,” Jamie pants. “What the fuck.”

“He saw us,” Alex replies instantly, gnawing at his bottom lip.

Jamie chuckles at Alex’s flushed cheeks and worry. “He did. He saw us, and you came like a freight train.”

Alex’s cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red. “Did not.”

“Baby,” Jamie sighs, reaching his hand out, and pulling Alex against him once he laces their fingers together. “Would you relax? It’s alright with me if you did, you know.”

Alex sighs too, and nods, before resting his head against Jamie’s chest. “It did feel really good.” A pause. “He does probably think we’re perverts,” he chuckles then.

“Didn’t look like that to me…” Jamie huffs. “Think he enjoyed your little show. I personally think it was right hot to see you like that…”

Alex groans at the tone of Jamie’s voice and feels him stiffening against his thigh. “Is that so?” He asks, slinging his arms around his neck, awaiting answer.

“Yeah,” Jamie smiles, hand coming up to brush a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. “I love knowing that other people can watch, but that at the end of the day, I’m the only one who gets to have you all to myself.”

Alex gasps at Jamie’s words, subconsciously pressing closer against him. He’s hit with a strong, sudden wave of immense appreciation, and pride, and _love_ , and in an instant, his lips are pressing against Jamie’s as his heart hammers in his chest. “Take me to bed,” Alex rasps against Jamie’s lips, needing him even more than before. “Just you and me, baby. Wanna see you, kiss you, please.”

The other man responds immediately, lips crashing onto Alex’s in wordless agreement. His hands pull at Alex’s thighs until he can lift him up, steering them both towards the bed. Before long, Alex is straddling Jamie’s hips, shifting to take him inside once more, determined to put on a show that’s for Jamie’s eyes only.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you thought. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/), if you want to drop by!


End file.
